jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Pyrshak Sovereignty
About The Pyrshak Sovereignty holds itself to higher standards. Born from civil war, they have spent their entire existence in combat or preparing for combat. Where the Republic holds the peace and tries everything to keep itself and its people out of war's reach, the Pyrshak Sovereignty knows that war is inevitable and thus takes an active role in reversing the galactic termoil that has spread across many systems. History 'Rebellion' The Pyrshak Sovereignty began as a rebellion on Manaan. With the help of a anti-force user para-military group, the Selkath began killing innocent civilians in an attempt to draw out any force users hiding on Manaan. Sevoth, a Matukai adept, was the first to take up arms against the Selkath and their allies. Every day more and more people came to the cause and within days Ahto City was a raging warzone. Though rebel casualties were high, they made slow, deliberate progress. District by district was liberated from Selkath control. During the fight for the central hub, a small detachment fleet from Garden, led by a Jedi Knight, came to the aid of the rebels. It seemed like luck timing; a secret droid army the Selkath were building in an underwater military facility surfaced. Heavy and desperate fighting ensued for hours until Sevoth was able to deactivate the droid control center and shut down the droid fleet and army. Garden eventually left the war to the rebels, being called back to deal with a galactic crisis called Darkside. The rebels fought on with even more vigor and valor than before. The corporate district was when the para-military got involved in the fighting. Rebel casualties were high but despite the high cost, they pushed on and eventually cleared the district. The final battle happened a day later in the Council Courtyard. Sevoth led the rebels in a frontal assault. They got pinned down by heavy repeaters in the surrounding buildings and the fortifications in front of the Council Chambers. The rebels were torn to shreds. When it seemed like all was lost, a force-user by the name of Aiden Avalos came to the aid of the rebels and single handedly cleared the courtyard of loyalist forces. The rebels surrounded the Council Chambers, letting Sevoth and Aiden go in alone. Sevoth killed the self-proclaimed Selkath ruler while Aiden dealt with the guards. At the sounds of battle, the rebels rushed the chambers and cleared it out of any loyalist forces. The civil war had ended and the beginning of the Pyrshak Sovereignty grew. Civilian Sector The lives of civilians in the Sovereignty are peaceful and normal. They are free. Their rights are limitless except for one aspect. Civilians do not vote on anything governing the Pyrshak military. The citizens of the Sovereignty vote on a council of senators who ultimatey run the civilian sector of life. Some might say life as a citizen of the Pyrshak Sovereignty is even better than being a Republic citizen. Three Branches of Service 'Security Forces' Pyrshak Security Forces are the police of the Sovereignty. They wear flex armor vests with armorweave uniforms. The Security Forces use military-grade weapons. As far as policemen go, there are none better or as highly trained as Pyrshak Security Forces. They keep the peace on the home front while the other branches keep the peace across the galaxy. 'Marines' Pyrshak Marines are the main element of the military. Suited with Ahto-class armor with the best technological systems available, they are a highly trained Corps of volunteers willing to give up everything for the freedom of the Pyrshak Sovereignty. The enlisted ranks are comprised of men and women from all walks of life. Some come from rich families, some come from poor families. Some come from city-gangs, some from jails. They're "never give up" attitude makes them ferocious in combat. Mandalorians? They wouldn't stand a chance against a battalion of Pyrshak Marines. 'Commandos' Pyrshak Commandos are the men and women who have proven themselves to be the best of the best. These extremely well trained veterans wear special, unmarked armor and uniforms and use unorthadox weaponry. They are the right hand of the Pyrshak Sovereignty. Their charge is to travel in no unit larger than a platoon to stop wars before they happen. Pyrshak Commandos are specially trained by Sevoth himself in many of the Matukai ways, making them immune to biological weapons and hazardous environments, as well as granting them more strength, speed, and agility than normal people. A single commando would be able to hold thier own against a Jedi Padawan. Issued Weapons and Armor 'Ahto-Class Marine Armor' A semi-power suit of armor worn by Pyrshak Marines. The under layer is a muscle suit made of armorweave and biploymir hexes. The muscle suit acts as a barrier between the skin and the actual armor itself as well as takes the weight of the armor off the wearer; wearer's can move as if unencumbered with no percieved bulk. The armor itself is made up of flex armor and ceramic scales sandwhiched between two layers of plasteel. The outer layer has an ablative coating to help nullify incoming energy attacks before it actually reaches the plasteel. The helmet is sealed onto a neural collar. This acts to help the wearer have a seemless motion range for his/her head as well as gives the wearer a HUD controlled by the wearer's mind. The HUD can display anything the wearer wants to see. All of the armor's systems can be controlled by a simple thought. The Ahto-class armor sports an intergrated medical system. Should an injury occur, the neural collar detects the wound and provides a tourniquet using the armor plates to compress on the body. This allows Marines who are wounded to live much longer without medical aid from a medic than they would in traditional armors. 'Phasmatis-class Armor' Phasmatis-class armor is the specialized armor worn by Pyrshak Commandos. The only powered feature of this armor is the neural collar that controls helmet functions. The armor plates are made of beskar-alloy, making them light weight but extremely durable. The only armor plates the suit is comprised of is pauldrons, torso, and helmet. Where the Ahto-class armor is able to be used in space, Phasmatis-class armor is not. To make up for the lack of systems, Phasmatis-class armor is only issued to commandos who have been trained by Sevoth in the Matukai ways. 'KX-60 Blaster Rifle' ' KX-60 Blaster Rifle Informational Page' 'DXR6 Heavy Carbine' DXR6 Heavy Carbine Informational Page '' '' 'Assets' 'Infantry' 10,000 Security Forces 80,000 Marines 1,000 Commandos 'Vehicles' 1,000 TX-130 Saber-class Tank 1,000 Imperial Drop Ships 500 Preybirds 'Starships and Gunships' 50 DP-20 Gunships 50 Ardent-class Frigates 'Capital Ships' 50 Venator-class Star Destroyer 'Super' 1 Executor-class Star Dreadnought Planets Pyrshak System *Manaan (inhabited) *Pyr (Uninhabitable) *Navlaas (Uninhabitable) Category:Faction